patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Games Saga
What About On December 1st of the start of Winter, brings the doors open to the Mobius Winter Olympics in Mobius Greenland with 16 competitors in 2 teams of 8, representing their yellow or purple team brand. Join Patricia, Jack, Layla, Rainbow Dash, Numbuh 5, Carol, Archer, Voodoo, Pearl, Pucca, Papyrus, Tracer, D.Va, Zarya, Octavia & Janae as they compete in every Training Sessions, Olympic Events, Dream Events & even facing off unexpected Rivals that keeps the fans' hearts & spirits nice & warm with each passing day, competing to see who will win the medals either Gold, Silver or Bronze. And whoever wins the most valuable awards gets to win the Large Olympics Cup. Who will win? And will the competitors keep out the unexpected rivals that would crash the party? What Happened Opening: Introductions Day 1 Open, Large Hill: Skill (Training) Alpine Skiing Downhill: Speed (Training) Day 2 Skeleton: All Around (Training) Dream Alpine: Speed Rival: Vs. Zomom Day 3 Open, Large Hill Speed Skating 500m (Training) Day 4 Snowboard Cross: Speed (Training) Skeleton: All Around Rival: Vs. Grand Dad Day 5 Figure Skating: Skill (Training) Bobsleigh: Power vs. All Around Rival: Vs. Ripper Roo Day 6 Dream Ski Jumping Day 7 Speed Skating 500m (Speed) Figure Skating (Skill) Dream Snowball Fight (Power) Rival: Vs. Preytor Day 8 Ice Hockey (Training) Dream Gliding (All Around) Rival: Vs. Ring Ring Day 9 Curling (Training) Moguls (Training) Snowboard Cross (Speed) Dream Short Track (Speed) Day 10 Ski Cross (Speed & All Around) Halfpipe (Training) Vs. Rival: Ba-Booms Day 11 Ice Hockey (Power & Skill) (Yellow vs. Purple) Moguls (All Around) Curling (Power vs. All Around) Vs. Rival: ??? Day 12 HalfPipe Dream Figure Skating Dream Snowboard Cross Vs. Rival: Tiki Tong & Tiki Tak Tribe Closing Ceremony Character Cast Main Cast/Participants Team Spongebob100: (Yellow) *Patricia the Skunk (Skill) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) *Layla the FoxSkunk (All-Around) *Rainbow Dash (Speed) *Numbuh 5 (Skill) *Carol Tea (Power) *Archer the Crocodile (Power) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All-Around) Team Stocking: (Purple) *Pearl Star (Speed) *Pucca (Power) *Papyrus (Skill) *Tracer (Speed) *D.Va (Skill) *Zarya (Power) *Octavia Baxter (All-Around) *Janae Jigglypuff (All-Around) Side Cast: Non Participants *Wade Neon (Co-Announcer) *Jazmin Kimmy (Co-Announcer) *Trainers **Numbuh 2 (SpongeBob100 Side: Long Hill) **Alphys (StockingRose Side: Long Hill) **Shadow the Hedgehog (SpongeBob100 Side: Skiing) **Twilight Sparkle (StockingRose Side: Skiing) **Applejack (SpongeBob100 Side: Skeleton & Bobsliegh) **Sans (StockingRose Side: Skeleton & Bobsleigh) **Shantae (SpongeBob100 Side: Speed Skating 500m) **May (StockingRose Side: Speed Skating 500m) **Astro Boy (SpongeBob100 Side: Snowboard Cross) **Leaf (StockingRose Side: Snowboard Cross) **Cai Wenji (SpongeBob100 Side: Figure Skating) **Elphelt (StockingRose Side: Figure Skating) **R.Mika (SpongeBob100 Side: Ice Hockey) **Reiko Hinomoto (StockingRose Side: Ice Hockey) **Rajan (SpongeBob100 Side: Moguls) **Lujuan the Panda (StockingRose Side: Moguls) **Panda King (SpongeBob100 Side: Curling) **Yang (StockingRose Side: Curling) *Mettaton (StockingRose Side: Timer) *Princess Luna (SpongeBob100 Side: Dream Ski Jump) *Mei (StockingRose Side: Vs. Preytor: Bobsleigh) *Omochao (StockingRose Side: Ice Hockey Training) *Taffyta (StockingRose Side: Dream Speed Skating) *Leaf (StockingRose Side: Medical Doctor) *Tessa (StockingRose Side: Medical Doctor) *Sally Acorn (SpongeBob100 Side: Medical Doctor) *Scourge the Hedgehog (SpongeBob100 Side: Medical Doctor) *??? Rivals (Olympic Events) *Zomom as King Boo (SpongeBob100 Side) (Alpine Skiing Downhill) *Grand Dad as E-123 Omega (StockingRose Side) (Short Track Relay) *Ripper Roo as Jet the Hawk (StockingRose Side) (Snowboard Cross) *Preytor as Big Bullet Bill (SpongeBob100 Side) (Bobsleigh) *Ring Ring as Rouge the Bat (StockingRose Side) (Figure Skating) *Ba-Boom, the Boisterous as Dry Bones (SpongeBob100 Side) (Curling) *Junkrat as Eggman Nega (StockingRose Side) (Ski Cross) *Tiki Tong as Dry Bowser (SpongeBob100 Side) (Ice Hockey) Olympic Events - Results (In Order) *Open, Large Hill (Training) (Pass the 100m P-Point) **Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus, D.Va - Passed over 100m *Skiing Downhill (Training) (Pass through 10 Gates) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - Passed over 10 Gates *Skeleton (Training) (Collect 20 Coins) **Layla, Voodoo, Octavia, Janae - Collected over 20 Rings *Dream Alpine (Speed: Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl & Tracer) **1st - Jack (2:08) (3 Points) **2nd - Pearl (2:09) (2 Points) **3rd - Rainbow Dash (2:12) (1 Point) **4th - Tracer (2:13) (No Points) *Vs. Rival: Jack vs. Zomom **1st - Jack (1:45) **2nd - Zomom (1:50) *Open, Large Hill (Skill: Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus & D.Va) **1st - D.Va (140m) (3 Points) **2nd - Patricia (130m) (2 Points) **3rd - Numbuh 5 (120m) (1 Point) **4th - Papyrus (Out of Bounds) (No Points) *Speed Skating 500m (Training) (Get 10 Greats or Better) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - Got over 10 Greats or Better *Snowboard Cross (Training) (Go through 10 Flashing Dome Gates) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - Passed Over 10 Dome Gates *Skeleton (All Around: Layla, Voodoo, Octavia & Pucca) **1st - Octavia (1:10) (3 Points) **2nd - Janae (1:12) (2 Points) **3rd - Voodoo (1:14) (1 Point) **4th - Layla (1:16) (No Points) *Vs. Rival: Speedsters (Jack, Tracer, Rainbow Dash & Pearl) vs. Grand Dad **1st - Speedsters **2nd - Grand Dad *Figure Skating (Training) (Gain 30 Points or More) **Patricia, Numbuh 5 & Papyrus - Gained 30 points & More **D.Va - Gained about 30 points *Bobsleigh: Team Power (Carol, Archer, Pucca & Zarya) vs. Team All Around (Layla, Voodoo, Octavia & Janae) **1st - Team Power (1:08) (6 & 6 Points) **2nd - Team All Around (1:09) (4 & 4 Points) *Vs. Rival: Rainbow Dash vs. Ripper Roo **1st - Rainbow Dash (1:05) **2nd - Ripper Roo (1:07) *Dream Ski Jump (Skill: Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus & D.Va) **1st - Papyrus (600 Points) (3 Points) **2nd - Patricia (560 Points) (2 Points) **3rd - Numbuh 5 (520 Points) (1 Point) **4th - D.Va (480 Points) (No Points) *Speed Skating 500m (Speed: Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl & Tracer) **1st - Pearl (3 Points) **2nd - Tracer (2 Points) **3rd - Rainbow Dash (1 Point) **4th - Jack (No Points) *Figure Skating (Skill: Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus & D.Va) **1st - Patricia (100 points (3 Points) **2nd - Papyrus (90 points) (2 Points) **3rd - Numbuh 5 (75 points) (1 Point) **4th - D.Va (50 points) (No Points) *Dream Snowball Fight (Power: Carol & Archer vs. Pucca & Zarya) **1st - Carol & Archer (55 hits) (6 Points) **2nd - Pucca & Zarya (52 hits) (4 Points) *Vs. Rival: Team Power (Carol, Archer, Pucca & Zarya) vs. Preytor **1st - Team Power (1:06) **2nd - Preytor (1:08) *Ice Hockey (Training) (Sharter 8 or More Ice Blocks) **Carol, Archer, Pucca & Zarya - Shattered More than 8 Ice Blocks *Dream Gliding: All Around **1st - Voodoo (3 Points) **2nd - Octavia (2 Points) **3rd - Layla (1 Point) **4th - Janae (No Points) *Vs. Rival: Patricia vs. Ring Ring **1st - Patricia (125 points) **2nd - Ring Ring (100 points) *Moguls (Training) (Complete 6 or more turning points) **Layla, Voodoo, Octavia & Janae - Completed 6 & more Turning Points *Snowboard Cross (Speed) **1st - Rainbow Dash (1:03) (3 Points) **2nd - Tracer (1:05) (2 Points) **3rd - Jack (1:08) (1 Point) **4th - Pearl (1:12) (No Points) *Dream Short Track (Speed) **1st - Tracer (1:57) (3 Points) **2nd - Rainbow Dash (1:58) (2 Points) **3rd - Jack (2:00) (1 Point) **4th - Pearl (2:05) (No Points) *Curling (Training) (Get 2 or more stones in the target **Carol, Archer, Pucca & Zarya - Got 2 Stones in Target *Ski Cross (Speed & All Around) **1st - Janae (1:00) (3 Points) **2nd - Pearl (1:02) (2 Points) **3rd - Rainbow Dash (1:03) (1 Point) **4th - Octavia (1:05) (No Points) **5th - Jack (1:06) (No Points) **6th - Tracer (1:07) (No Points) **7th - Layla (1:09) (No Points) **8th - Voodoo (1:11) (No Points) *Halfpipe (Training) (Gain 30 or more Points) **Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus & D.Va - Gained 30 & more points. *Vs. Rival: Team Power vs. Ba-Booms **1st - Team Power (4) **2nd - Ba-Booms (0) *Ice Hockey (Power & Skill) Team Yellow (Patricia, Numbuh 5, Carol & Archer) vs. Team Purple (Pucca, Papyrus. D.Va & Zarya) **1st - Yellow & Purple (Tie) **2nd - N/A *Moguls (All Around) **1st - Janae (3 Points) **2nd - Layla (2 Points) **3rd - Octavia (1 Point) **4th - Voodoo (No Points) *Curling (Power vs. All Around) (Pucca, Zarya, Carol & Archer vs. Janae, Voodoo, Layla & Octavia) **1st - Team Power (6 & 6 Points) **2nd - Team All Around (4 & 4 Points) *Vs. Rival - Janae vs. Junkrat **1st - Janae **2nd - Junkrat *HalfPipe (Skill) **1st - ??? **2nd - ??? **3rd - ??? **4th - ??? *Dream Figure Skating (Skill) **1st - ??? **2nd - ??? **3rd - ??? **4th - ??? *Dream Snowboard Cross (Speed) **1st - ??? **2nd - ??? **3rd - ??? **4th - ??? *Vs. Rival: Patricia, Numbuh 5, Carol, Archer, Pucca, Papyrus, D.Va & Zarya vs. Tiki Tong & the Tiki Tak Tribe (Kalimba, Maraca Triplets, Gong, Banjo, Panlute Xylaphone & Accordian) **1st - Patricia, Numbuh 5, Carol, Archer, Pucca, Papyrus, D.Va & Zarya **2nd - Tiki Tak Tribe Competitor Placements (Total Points: Normal / Dream) Singles *Patricia - 10 (2, 2, 3, 3) *Jack - 5 (3, 0, 1, 1, 0) *Layla - 7 (0, 2, 1, 0, 2, 2) *Rainbow Dash - 8 (1, 1, 3, 2, 1) *Numbuh 5 - 6 (1, 1, 1, 3) *Carol - 12 (3, 3, 3, 3) *Archer - 12 (3, 3, 3, 3) *Voodoo - 8 (1, 2, 3, 0, 0, 2) *Pearl - 7 (2, 3, 0, 0, 2) *Pucca - 11 (3, 2, 3, 3) *Papyrus - 8 (0, 3, 2, 3) *Tracer - 7 (0, 2, 2, 3, 0) *D.Va - 6 (3, 0, 0, 3) *Zarya - 11 (3, 2, 3, 3) *Octavia - 10 (3, 2, 2, 0, 1, 2) *Janae - 12 (2, 2, 0, 3, 3, 2) Brand Teams *Yellow Team - 68 (3 & 1, 2 & 1, 1, 6 & 4, 2 & 1, 1, 3 & 1, 6, 3 & 1, 3 & 1, 2 & 1, 1, 12, 2, 6 & 4) *Purple Team - 72 (2, 3, 3 & 2, 6 & 4, 3, 3 & 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 3, 3 & 2, 12, 3 & 1, 6 & 4) Winter Outfits Designs *Patricia - Pink Winter Gear with Red Snow Boots *Jack - Same, but with long sleeves Jacket & Blue Snow Boots *Layla - Same, but with black jumpsuit top, red snow pants & Blue Snow Boots *Rainbow Dash - Cyan Jumpsuit with Rainbow Streaks Decals with goggles, Purple scarf, Purple Hoof Boots & Wing Gloves *Numbuh 5 - Same, but with Blue Jacket *Carol - Red Snow Scarf, Black Jacket, Black Snow Gloves, Green Snow Pants & Green & Black Snow Boots *Archer - Black & Cyan Snowsuit *Voodoo - Black, Red & Silver Snow Jumpsuit *Pearl - Black and White Snow Jacket *Pucca - Red Winter Coat with Black Winter Pants *Papyrus - His normal skeleton armor *Tracer - *D.Va - *Zarya - Siberian Front Outfit *Octavia - Her original Winter clothing *Janae - Black Winter gear with her logo on the back Trivia *This is the 2nd Seasonal Saga of the wikia, in which the Olympic Winter Games represents Christmas on December. *This was made during the debate between the chairmen by the name Ajit Pai who planning on using a bill to take down Net Neutrality, which make internet company use the internet to make profit from it and take away the people freedom, including StockingRose and possibly even Spongebob100. Meaning it unknown if this will be the grand final saga ever made as when the bill pass, StockingRose will not be able to join in the rp again and all the adventure the team been through and characters appeared would be gone. **Do to the voting result in the repealing against Net Neutrality 3 - 2 and giving the high chance of the actal end of the internet for StockingRose, They wrapped up this series as the true final saga with everyone getting their awards before the universe fade away into a room of nothingness. Including StockingRose herself. Thou it still unsure if this would be the final adventure for the team. **This was later proven to not be the final saga as despite the repeal, No changes had currently happened and the internet remained the same and not profitable, Resulting in Samantha return. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game Category:Seasonal Saga